elana_champion_of_lustfandomcom-20200214-history
Gameplay
This section covers several in-game mechanix as the "chain events", battles and "minigames". The player is encouraged to advance through the story of the game at will, and solve the puzzles and challenges as they appear in the game. The Seer from the houses can give the player some clues about how to solve some of the most important events of the chapter 1. Still you if the player is having some troubles to end up a chain or missing a clue to end up an event, here you may find some guides explaining step by step what to do. Aditional information about influence system can be found here : * Influence system Chapter 1 * Influence system Chapter 2 Chapter 1 Chain events : * Archmage Allor event * Aly&Lily event * Kaeryn event * King Rick event * Lodred event * Loola event * Rala * Spirit of Fury * The council's sigils Minigames : * Aly&Lily's gig * Loola's sales * Training : Steal * Training : Study * Training : Strength * Training : Combat Items : * Health Potion * Mana Potion * Energy Potion * Winter Potion * Interdimentional vision Potion * Standard dress * Mage dress * Shovel * Flute * Crystal * Padlock * Health Book * Strength Book * Mana Book * Eel pie * Seer notes * Green Sigil * Blue Sigild * Yellow Sigil * Red Sigil * Orange Sigil Fights : * Final Boss : Archmage Allor Chapter 2 Chain events : * Rala event II * Tina event II * Kaeryn event II * Aly&Lily event II * Faeries forest clearing event * Envy event * Scylla event * Holy Belle event Minigames : * Stealing money * Liberate Tina Fights : * Peace Guard squads * First Boss : Setek * Second Boss : Hulbert * Third Boss : Adot Allies : * Rala * Kaeryn * Tina Spirits : * Spirit of Lust aka "The Spirit" * Spirit of Fury * Spirit of Pride * Spirit of Happiness * Spirit of Envy * Spirit of Hunger * Spirit of Wisdom * Spirit of War * Spirit of Death Others : * Lady of Shadows * Dark faeries Craftable Potions : * Health Potion * Mana Potion * Energy Potion * Winter Potion * Charm Potion * Supernatural Potion * Potion of Potence * Potion of Witchcraft * Potion of Spiritual power * Potion of Onanism * Potion of Transmutation Craftable Amulets : * Amulet of Mana * Amulet of Health * Amulet of Energy * Amulet of Charm * Supernatural Amulet * Amulet of Potence * Amulet of Witchcraft * Amulet of Spiritual power * Amulet of Onanism Items : * Fuck buddy Journal * Standard dress * Elfic dress * Eel pie * Archmage's seal * Medallion of Scylla * Ancestral amulet * Ethereal Jar Crafting reagents : * Angry Hurricane * Dancing Flames * Dirty Pile * Golden Bug * Wisfy * Shroom Imp * Laughing Skull * Life Wurm * Spiritual Oyster * Watz * Essence of Fury * Essence of Pride * Essence of Envy * Essence of Happiness * Essence of Wisdom * Essence of Hunger * Essence of War * Essence of Death